Various types and forms of fixtures are adapted for attachment to a wall or similar supporting surface. Examples of such fixtures include towel racks, tissue holders, paper cup holders, soap dishes and various other products. A large number of these fixtures are permanently affixed to the supporting surface through an adhesive or by suitable attachment mechanisms such as screws or nails. Once attached to the surface, however, such appliances may not be conveniently removed and reapplied to the surface.
It is often difficult to estimate exactly where a fixture is to be arranged for optimal ergonomic and aesthetic effect. When such a fixture is not initially affixed to the surface in the desired position or orientation, there exists some degree of dissatisfaction with the fixture or appliance. The known problems of reaffixing the fixture not only detract from the consumers' affection for the product, but often results in reduction in the ability to reapply or reaffix the fixture to the surface. At times, reaffixation attempts result in the destruction of the fixture itself, or of the surface to which it is attached.
Many such fixtures are not themselves affixed directly to the supporting surface. Instead, a fixture assembly is used consisting of at least two components including a support plate or bracket and the fixture supported thereon. With such structure, the support is attached to the supporting surface and is adapted to receive the fixture. The support usually is designed so that when the fixture is attached thereto, it is effectively a unitary structure in which the fixture is rendered immovable relative to the support.
Plastic-coated metal wire devices have become very popular consumer items. These types of devices or goods are available in a wide variety of configurations including shelves, racks, baskets, and like arrangements which facilitate convenient storage of articles where desired. These types of devices typically include interconnected coated wire members which are configured to define any of a plurality of different designs. The preferred plastic coating on these types of goods provides an attractive, durable, corrosion-resistant finish which permits these types of goods to be used in kitchen and bathroom areas, as well as throughout all parts of the home. Moreover, the vinyl or plastic coating is available in a variety of colors for pleasing appearance, and provides a resilient surface suitable for engaging porcelain, formica, metal, and other household surfaces without scratching or marring.
There are occasions where it may be desirable to alter or change the fixtures in a room such that it blends with or is compatible with changing decor of the room or space in which it is located. There are also occasions when the fixture itself is to be changed and it would be desirable to provide a different fixture design without having to change costly supporting structure therefor.
Heretofore, no known fixture assembly combines the desirable features of coated wire products with a modular support structure that would permit the desired orientation of a wire fixture structure relative to the support surface or wall. Moreover, no known fixture assembly combines the desirable features of coated wire products with a modular support structure which permits a particularly configured wire structure to be readily interchanged with other wire structures of a different shape, color, or design.